Welcome to Middle Earth
by PrincessCassie1
Summary: Yes, another story about two modern girls landing in Middle Earth. Still a good read though!


Chapter One: Another World 

            Alena was sitting quietly in a chair in the living room of their house.  She was of course reading Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers for the fourth time.  Her sister, Sabrina was watching Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring for about the twelfth time.  

            Alena sighed and shut The Two Towers,"Sabrina, you've watched it about a million times!  Why do you need to watch it again? "

            Sabrina took no notice of her nagging sister, but instead turned the volume up louder just as the troll burst through to attack the Fellowship.  Alena sighed again and continued reading her book. It didn't take long, however, for her temper to rise.  An extremely loud thunder clap from the storm raging outside made her slam her book shut again. 

            "Ugh!  Can't I get a little quiet around here?  You've got that movie blaring, and the storm out-"

            She was cut short as a thunderous sound rocked their house, and lightning illuminated the dark sky.  When it all had stopped Alena opened her green eyes to find herself laying face down in the grass.  She sat up and rubbed her eyes furiously.  She looked around. She couldn't believe what she saw. 

            She was in a beautiful forest.  She looked up at the trees, and to her astonishment, saw golden leaves upon the branches of each tree. 

            "Mallorn trees,"she said without even thinking,"Wait a minute. Mallorn trees ?"

            Just then she heard a groan which she recognized immediately as her sister, Sabrina.  Sabrina was laying about ten feet away, and was just now sitting up. She took one look at her surroundings and exclaimed, " What the?  Are those Mallorn trees?"

            Alena was staring upwards in wonderment.  She just shook her head and said softly," Sabrina, are we in?" 

            "Lothlorien!" Sabrina shouted jumping to her feet," We're in Lorien!"

            Alena slowly rose to her feet, but didn't exactly jump for joy as Sabrina did. 

            "But how?"

            "Who cares. Let's go and explore!" Sabrina said excitedly.

            "I wonder if that lightning had anything to do with this.  It sounded like it hit the house."

            Sabrina rolled her eyes," I don't care how we got here.  For all we know this could be a dream, but it's a good one and I'm gonna make the best of it! So are you coming or not?"

            Sabrina urged her sister to follow her into the forest.  They had walked for about a half-hour and had seen nothing extremely extraordinary.  That was until someone shouted "Daro!"

            Alena immediately recognized the word as being Elvish.  Suddenly three elves emerged, and each had a bow and arrow in hand.  One elf stepped forward and started speaking in his own tongue.

            Sabrina gaped at him open-mouthed.  

            Alena spoke hesitantly, "Um, hi, we don't know Elvish."

            The one who had tried to speak to them in Elvish suddenly changed languages," Who are you?" 

            "My name is Alena, and this is my sister…Sabrina," Alena replied.

            "What are you doing wandering in Lothlorien?" the elf said.

            Alena was at a loss for words.

            Sabrina, noticing this, piped up," We got lost.  We're not from around here." 

            The elf studied them carefully.  They did seem to be sisters.  They both had the same long black hair and bright green eyes.  They were certainly not elves.  Another thing surprised him too; they were but children. Thirteen at the least. 

            "You have been off on your own?  Where do you live? Who are your parents?" he questioned.

            Sabrina spoke once again," We…uh…don't remember.  We think we might have had an accident.  We don't remember a thing." 

            Alena stared at her sister. _Good thinking. But how is she going to explain our clothes?  I'm sure they didn't wear jeans and t-shirts in Middle Earth._

            "I see.  Since you don't seem to be dangerous we shall take you to the Lady of the Wood.  She will decide what to do with you.  Follow us."

            He led them deep into the forest.  Alena stared at the elves.  To read about elves in books was fascinating enough, but to see them in person was a completely different thing.  Each of them was fair complexioned and had long fair hair and bright blue eyes.  They were very graceful and made no sound as they walked along.  Thinking about this, Alena noticed how very loud and clumsy she was as she walked.

            It took about an hour and a half to reach Caras Galadhon, where Lady Galadriel lived.  Alena was speechless as she stared at the beautiful city.  The elves led them to the gates of the city, and they entered. 

Next chapter will be coming soon !  


End file.
